The present invention relates to electronic luggage tags, which are reusable.
Travelers are encouraged to tag their suitcases and other luggage to assist in owner identification. Many travelers use permanent tags with personal information printed or hand written. Some bags are equipped with viewing compartments configured to receive a conventional business card carrying the same information. Virtually all airlines request if not require travelers to mark their bags. Most airlines will even provide travelers with disposable tags on which the traveler can provide personal identification and contact information if the traveler's bags do not include their own tags.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,061 discloses several forms of programmable luggage tags with radio frequency transponders. However, these forms of tags have, for various reasons, not been found adequate to meet the needs or desires of the airline industry.
It would be beneficial to provide a permanent luggage tag that could be used repeatedly by travelers and further be capable of integration into carriers' baggage handling/management systems in place of single use, printed airline tags.